Greece-san
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Japan loses his virginity! Greece also sees scars on Japan, and asks him about them. (Pure smut, Yaoi, Lemon) (Trigger Warning: Self Harm)


"So...Greece is the country that has it the most?" Japan asked, looking at Greece's green eyes and blushing.

"Mhm. But I've heard that in Japan, it is the best." Greece responded.

"I...I wourdn't know. I'm a virgin." Japan looked at his cat loving friend. The evening sky looked gorgeous, at the dim like shone perfectly on his friend's face.

Greece suddenly pinned Japan to the soft grass, causing his prudish friend's normally lifeless eyes to shoot up wide. "We can easily fix that. But it will hurt a bit at first."

Japan's eyelids went lower. "Greece-san..."

"Japan doesn't have to call me Greece-san. He can call me Heracles." Greece responded sweetly.

"But...Human names are..."

"Very personal? You think I don't know that?" Greece's emerald eyes shimmered.

"Then...you can carr me K-Kiku." Japan blushed incredibly.

"Kiku? What a gorgeous name Kiku has. It fits him well." Greece kissed Japan sweetly on the lips, then his lips trails down to his chin, his neck, and then to his kimono, his hands trying their best to untie the complicated article of clothing. "For fuck's sake just...take it off." Greece said, giving up.

Japan smiled, untying his kimono, the cool night air whispering over his pale abdomen. As Japan did this, Greece removed his belt. Greece's eyes suddenly looked surprised as he noticed the scars on Japan's hips. His tanned fingers ghosted over the relatively fresh scar. Japan hissed in air in pain. Greece felt guilty, and pulled his hand away. "What...What happened to Kiku?"

Japan blushed incredibly. There were tears in his eyes. "I...I...After WW2, I did that to myserf and...ever since it's been a bit of an addiction. But don't worry, please. I spoke with Mr. Netherrands and Mr. Norway about it, because they are known for their mentar hearth research and knowredge...I am getting herp for my deplession...You mustn't worry."

To this specific Greek, you can't tell him not to worry and expect him to obey. He wouldn't mention it for now, but he would worry about it the entire time they'd have sex, and he'd be sure to talk to Japan about it and worry constantly about his small uke.

Greece kissed all down Japan's freshly scarred chest, then licking at his nipple. Japan let out a moan, then looked extremely embarrassed and ashamed about the sound.

Greece continued to lap at it seductively. His tongue then trailed down to Japan's boxers. His teeth tugged at the waist band, then began removing the boxers...

Japan gasped. "N-Not out here! Maybe we shourd take this inside, I wouldn't want anybody to see this..." His face was bright red.

"Why not? Japan, you take public baths all the time." Greece looked at the trembling uke below him.

"Yes but...It's different you see...it's not the nudity that I wourdn't want people to see...It's the fact that we're...having...s-sex..." He blushed harder.

"Kiku is overreacting. In Greece, sex is something to be seen, and is very public. It is just a part of life, it shouldn't be viewed as taboo or gross." Greece kissed Japan's abdomen, and continued pulling down Japan's boxers, Japan's kimono still wide open.

"But...what if somebody sees?"

"Then let's give them a show." Greece's voice was a low, sexy growl as he fully removed Japan's underwear, revealing Japan's large Mt. Fuji.

Japan blushed incredibly with embarrassment. Greece licked his length torturously slowly. Japan bit his lip to prevent any loud moaning.

Greece spread Japan's legs, and began lapping and licking at Japan's hole. Japan's eyes went incredibly wide. "That's...unhygienic..."

"So? The ancient Greeks would drink menstrual blood to gain strength." Greece responded, continuing to use his tongue to lap at Japan. "I think that Kiku should calm down and just enjoy himself. He should also let his moans out. He shouldn't try to hold them in."

Japan blushed incredibly. He pushed his fingers into the soft brown curls. Greece smiled, then put all of Japan into his mouth. Japan's eyes went incredibly wide with the feeling. He suppressed another moan and he involuntarily humped.

Greece chuckled. "Is Kiku trying to gag me or something?"

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to I just..." Japan looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Heracles was only kidding. He didn't mean to make Kiku so embarrassed." Greece put his tanned hands on Japan's hips, trying his best not to touch Japan's scars. It was hard not to, though, because there were so many.

Greece put his whole mouth around Japan's penis again, bobbing up and down. Japan accidentally let a moan out.

Greece hummed into Japan, making Japan let another moan free into the night air. Greece tasted the pre-cum from Japan. Japan gripped Greece's hair even tighter.

Greece smiled, then looked up and made eye contact with his blushing lover. Japan moaned deeply, looking apologetic of all the sounds he was making.

"H-Heracres, I shourd warn you...I...I..." He gasped, trying to hump again, but Greece held his hips down firmly. "I'm...rearry crose to..." He continuously involuntarily tried to grind his hips against Greece, but failed. "To...c-coming..."

More pre-cum came from Japan. Greece could taste the saltiness and sweetness from Japan. He hummed into Japan again.

Japan gripped even tighter to Greece, moaning and lolling his head back. "I'm...I'm about to..." He moaned extremely loudly. "Y-Yatte kuru zo! Heracres!" He came extremely violently into Greece's mouth. Greece could normally swallow all of people's cum, but Japan had so much! Greece swallowed most of it, but the rest dripped down Japan's penis and Greece's lips.

Greece smiled, wiping away Japan's cum from his chin. He began kissing Japan, allowing Japan to taste the sweetness of himself. The tanned one pulled away and removed his belt and removed his jeans.

Japan sat up, fully removing his kimono, allowing it to gently drop to the grass. Japan gently reached for Greece's white shirt, but Greece blushed and pulled away.

"N-No...Kiku would not like my body. Kiku would judge me." Greece looked very ashamed.

"But Heracres, you always take public baths. You show others your body all the time." Japan looked at the suddenly distressed Greece. Japan had never seen him looks so...hurt.

"Yes but...Heracles cares a lot about what Kiku thinks about him. He would judge Heracles' body." Greece looked incredibly pained.

"I wourd never judge you. I care a rot about you. I wourdn't judge you for something so sirry rike what your body rooks rike. What are you embarrassed about?" Japan's comforting eyes looked into the suddenly shy emerald ones.

"H...Heracles has a lot of scars on his back and stomach from wars with Turkey. Kiku wouldn't like that Heracles has fought with Turkey a lot." Greece was now trembling.

Japan kissed the trembling seme. "Heracres...I...I ruv you. Turkey-san shourd not have done those things to you. I admit, I don't rike that you two fight. But most of it is not your faurt."

Greece blushed incredibly when Japan told him that he loved him. Japan kissed Greece sweetly. "If you don't want to take your shirt off in front of me, I lespect that. But I think that you're a very sweet and handsome boy. You can tlust me to ruv you no matter what."

Greece smiled, and removed his shirt. His body was tanned and muscular. He was right, he did have very old scars on his body from his childhood, from when Turkey killed his mother and kidnapped him, and abused him.

Japan smiled, happy that Greece felt comfortable to remove his shirt in front of him. "You're...so handsome. You're so muscular..."

The two began kissing again, Greece pinning Japan back to the ground. Greece dug through his jeans and found the lubricant that was in them. He spread Japan's legs delicately. Japan was trembling in fear, fear of the pain.

"Is Kiku alright?"

Japan blushed even a brighter shade of red. "Yes...I'm just...a bit nervous."

Greece sweetly kissed Japan on the cheek. "Heracles will promise to be as gentle as possible. He wouldn't want to hurt Kiku at all."

He put lubricant onto his fingers. "Is Kiku ready?"

Japan gently nodded, gripping the grass below him. Greece slipped in a finger, checking Japan's face to make sure he was okay.

Japan groaned, a burning stinging pain hitting him quickly. "It...It hurts so much..." Japan whimpered.

"S-Sorry...The pain will subside soon once the lube works in." Greece kissed Japan's forehead. Japan's soft black hair was slicked back with sweat.

Japan groaned as another finger gently entered. He lolled his head back, trembling. He had tears of pain in his ears.

"Shh...It's okay..." Greece tried to calm down Japan. He gently slipped in another finger, and kissed away Japan's tears. He gently moved his fingers in and out. Japan moaned in pleasure and pain.

Greece slipped his fingers out. Japan moaned very loudly, gripping Greece's hair. Greece set himself up in front of Japan. "Is Kiku ready?"

Japan nodded delicately. Greece entered, and Japan let out a growl-like sound in pain. He sounded like Goku in a transformation.

"I-Is Kiku okay?!" Greece looked sort of panicked at the miserable Japanese man. Japan squirmed, causing him more pain. He grunted.

"Y-Yeah...You're just...Nnngh...so thick..." Japan squirmed, causing more pain. More tears came to his eyes, one coming down his eyes.

"It's okay." Greece kissed Japan. Japan grinded his hips against Greece's, giving a not-so-subtle hint.

Greece began to slowly and gently move. Japan grunted in pain again, but then moaned sexually. "Mmm...Heracres..."

Greece poked Japan's prostate, and Japan moaned incredibly loudly. "Light there! Light there!" Japan shouted, gripping Greece's hair tightly.

Greece sped up, prodding and poking at that sensitive bundle of nerves. "Mmmgh..." Greece couldn't help but moan.

Greece slammed in as fast as possible. Japan's face was bright red and he was leaking pre-cum incredibly. "Heracres..." He moaned. Greece humped incredibly quickly. Japan grinded his hips against Greece's.

"Shut up, aru!" The two could hear being shouted from the next house over. But neither one of them cared. The just continued to be very loud.

"It's...I'm...I'm rearry crose!" Japan moaned loudly.

"Let it out, Japan. Don't hold back." Greece started to pump Japan. Japan came violently into Greece's hand. A few thrusts later, and Greece came deep inside of Japan with a loud moan.

Greece gently pulled out, and lay by Japan. He almost instantly fell asleep in Japan's chest, being incredibly tired. Japan smiled sweetly. Even though they were both naked in public, he fell asleep so easily. Japan quickly got dressed. He then managed to carry Greece and his clothing inside, so passing people would not see naked Greece.


End file.
